


Coming Home

by alohdark



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: AU, M/M, and now he and Matt are married, because intjmurdocks gave me all the feels the other night, but he and Maria are divorced, where none of Frank's family is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank won't be home for another week and Matt is left to pickup the kids</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags, this is based in an AU where Frank and Maria got divorced, Frank never left the marines, and now he and Matt are married.

Matt slammed the phone back onto the receiver, barely holding back his anger enough that he doesn’t shove the device through the wall. Logically Matt knew that Frank had no choice to stay the extra week. But that didn’t stop him from being annoyed that he was the one left to explain to the kids that dad wasn’t going to be back in the morning as planned. 

Just as quickly as the annoyance came over him, it fled. The thought of his step-children’s disappointment in the morning drained him. Junior would be easy to deal with, once he got over the initial reaction, but Lisa was going to hold on to this. Her father was her world and too many promises broken because of work were starting to chip away at her. 

Another thought snuck in and he groaned as he sat down. This means that not only was he going to be telling the kids that Dad wasn’t going to be home for another week, but he’d have to pick up the kids from Maria’s by himself. They had planned on the kids return from their summer vacation with their mother to coincide with Frank’s return but the US government had ruined that. He’d have to face Maria, and Lisa’s disappointment, all by himself.

Matt needed to hit something. He got up and went upstairs to change into his uniform. He’d need to bolster his courage to face the morning by doing some good for Hell’s Kitchen. 

Two days later Matt was wishing he was wearing a tie so he could fiddle with it as he waited for the kids and Maria to arrive at Penn Station. He was standing by the stairs in the Amtrak concourse, in exactly the pre-determined spot, but he wanted to fidget and walk around. 

Matt Murdock could face down rapists, murders, and thus in the courtroom. Could face down worse in dark alleys dressed as a nightmare. But the thought of talking to his husband’s ex-wife in a public place sends him into a panic and wanting to hide. 

Thankfully their train arrived on time and soon he could hear the footsteps of Frank Jr as he ran ahead. Matt had called and told Maria Frank wouldn’t be there, but he didn’t know if she’d told the kids yet. Matt waited patiently until he heard the little boy yell his name. Matt smiled wide and knelt down, waiting until the boy launched himself into a hug. 

“Hey Junior! How was your summer?” He asked, hugging the boy tight. He let go as Maria and Lisa reached them and anxiously held open his arms for Lisa. She hesitated just a moment before giving Matt a smaller hug. 

“Hi Matt.” She said softly and Matt just knew she was disappointed that her father wasn’t the one to pick her up. 

“How are you, Lisa? Have you grown since I last saw you?” He joked and it broke the tension. He could feel her roll her eyes but a smile grew across her lips. 

Matt stood, smiling wide and holding a hand out in front of him, pretending he didn’t know Maria was off to the side. “I hope they weren’t too much trouble as on the train down.” 

Maria took a step to the side and took Matt’s hand in her own, guiding it to the crook of her elbow. “Nothing they couldn’t get away with.” 

Matt laughed at her easy humor. He could feel her standing stiff as she guided them out of the train station and to Skylight Diner, their traditional transitional spot. They always ate here before and after the kids switched which parent they would be staying with. The meal was pleasant, if a little quiet. Frank Jr filling up most of the conversation. Maria never lost the tension in her shoulders and Matt wasn’t sure how to handle this alone. 

With the end of lunch came the tearful goodbyes as the kids hugged their mother and watched her walk back to Penn Station. Even Frank Jr seemed subdued as they walked back to their apartment. Matt did his best to keep smiling and pull laughs out of his step-kids but they all felt the empty space that Frank should have filled. 

It was going to be a long week as Matt got them ready for school and kept himself from going out at night as they waited for Frank to return.


End file.
